


Who You Are

by dragonfan810



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lori is a good sister fight me, Trans Female Character, Trans Lynn Loud, no loudcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfan810/pseuds/dragonfan810
Summary: Lynn has doubts after a bad day. Lori helps her through them.





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story contains trans Lynn Loud, if trans characters are not your cup of tea I encourage you to open your horizons, if not then turn back.

_“How can you be a girl, you don’t look or act like one?”_

_________

 

Lori approached her door, stopping short when she heard rustling from inside.

 

“Ugh, Leni! If you are sifting through my clothes again I am literally going to destroy you!”

 

But when she opened the door it wasn’t Leni she saw, a red and white sports jersey crumpled on her floor gave away the identity of the intruder, further confirmed by the young Lynn Loud Jr. rolling around in an oversized, sleeveless blue dress.

 

“Lynn?”

 

The girl in question turned around and Lori almost wanted to laugh. Lynn’s head and arm were sticking out of one of the arm holes while her other arm stuck out of the collar. Lori’s annoyance and amusement lifted when she walked closer to Lynn and saw her eyes were a little bit red and wet.

 

Lori kneeled in front of her little sister, “Are you alright Lynn?”

 

The eight year old looked away and shook her head.

 

“Then let's get you out of that dress, into your jersey, and talk, sound good?” Lori asked, already grabbing the shirt and handing it to Lynn who nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

___________

 

Lynn and Lori sat on the bed together, the former looking much more comfortable and leaning against the latter.

 

“Why were you trying to wear one of my dresses, you always say you don’t like them.”

 

Lynn shifted, “I was- I was trying to be a girl.”

 

Lori lifted an eyebrow, “You already are a girl, Lynn.”

 

“No no no! I mean a real girl!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Girls wear dresses and love pink and sparkles and princesses and--”

 

“Woah woah woah,” Lori interrupted her, “What brought this on?”

 

“At recess,” Lynn twiddled her thumbs, “I was playing soccer and this boy kept calling _me_ a boy. I kept telling him I’m a girl but he just didn’t stop…”

 

Lori pulled Lynn into her side as the younger girl continued.

 

“I told him, like, a gazillion times but it didn’t help. He said that I couldn’t be a girl ‘cause I looked like a boy and I didn’t like the stuff girls like or do what they do! Even my teacher and the other kids still call me a boy a lot…”

 

Lori opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

 

“I know I’m a girl but what if they’re right? I can’t be a boy! I hate when people call me one!” At this point Lynn was hitting the bed, her eyes tearing in frustration, “I thought maybe if I acted like a girl then they would get it and I’d be a real girl, just like you, and Leni, and Luna, and Luan…”

 

The younger girl looked away and Lori brought her into a suffocating hug.

 

“Just don’t listen to them, Lynn, they don’t understand.” Lori paused in thought for a moment, “what makes _you_ a girl isn’t what other girls do, or what other people think a girl, you, should do or be like, it’s whether you know if you’re a girl or not. Whether you play with Barbies, wear dresses, or do your nails or you play football, or wear jerseys and basketball shorts, you’re a girl.”

 

Lynn shifted once again, visibly relaxing as she cuddled into Lori and a smile made its way onto her face.

 

“I know, all of us know, the only brother we have is Lincoln, and Lincoln knows he only has sisters. Even before you told us you’re a girl you were our sister, even if we didn’t know it.”

 

Lori pushed Lynn back so she could look her in the eyes, “So, are you a girl?”

 

Lynn beamed, though she was still sniffling, “Yea, I am.” Lynn tackle hugged her sister, “You’re the bestest, I love you big sis!”

 

Lori let out a giggle, “Love you too lil’ sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes, it's been a while. I got the idea for this a month or two ago but didn't get the motivation to write it until yesterday when I was trying to write a different oneshot. Is this short? Yea. Could it be better? Definitely. Should I finish my other projects before starting a new one? You betcha'. But I love this head canon so so much and I really wanted to contribute something to it. I actually talked at length to a good friend of mine who's trans about how to write this so I hope it's at least decent in that respect.
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think, and take care!
> 
> EDIT: I received a review over on FF.net and decided to copy my response to here just to clarify a few things
> 
> Hi, I appreciate your review and the feedback you've given.
> 
> The story is about Lynn Loud being a trans girl and dealing with one of the obstacles that come with not only being trans, but not fitting in with the stereotype/societal expectations of the gender she identifies as, the gender she IS.
> 
> It's hard enough getting some people to respect your pronouns if youre trans and this story shows how Lynn was being misgendered, not necessarily out of malice or hate, but out of the lack of understanding by the kid(s) who were never exposed to that and who were taught blue=boy pink=girl etc
> 
> Additionally trans men can be feminine and trans girls can be masculine! Just as cis men and women can be. Not every trans person decides to physically transition, they already are their true gender in soul and mind and it really varies from person to person what theyre comfortable with!
> 
> Im sorry if ive misunderstood something youve said or if i wasnt clear enough in the story, i kind of wanted it to be implied heavily but still confirmed without a doubt (ex lori talking about before lynn 'came out') rather then just one of them saying it straight out
> 
> Once again thanks for the review and i appreciate the feedback both positive and negative, i hope you dont mind if attach this reply to the bottom of the story just to clarify for others


End file.
